Rods
Rods are a new weapon category in Kid Icarus: Defender of Light made by Carcabob. Like clubs, have no continuous fire but speed up the user's walking speed and can be spun instead to deflect shots to wherever the user is aiming. Their melee have good reach (slighty longer than blades) and are quick to recover from super fast melee combos and have useful jump kick melee dash attacks that, unfortunately, have long recovery time and tend to lack in power. Charged shots fire a short ranged sweeping stroke to hit multiple enemies. These features makes it a good weapon to keep enemies at bay, but can take a while to actually take enemies down, so patience is usually required. 'Variations' Bo Rod: The standard fighting rod, with a nice balance of shot defection, cancelation, melee, and ranged power. Bamboo Rod: Boosting the speed of the user more than any othe rod, this light rod of bamboo lacks melee power and ranged power, but has great shot deflection and cancelation as well as slightly improved homing ability. Iron Rod: This head-pounding rod has good melee attacks that inflict confusion, but it has slightly weakened range, and slightly slows down the user, but increases stamina. Lightning Rod: A bolt of lightning rather than a piece of metal, the Lightning Rod strikes enemies with the power of electricity, paralyzing them. Their charged shot shoots an almost instantly traveling bolt of lightning. Belbar Rod: These heavyweights hurled by Centurion Strongarms has the most powerful melee of any rod. It also slows down the user more than any rod. It fires the metal disks on the ends of the rods with good power, but slow and low range. Dragon Rod: Imbuned with the power of a dragon, this rod fires fastsupercharged fireballs with long range and has decent melee, but it has slow charge time, is a eather short rod and can only hit one enemy at a time. Fishing Rod: Although it may look like a tool for hunting fish, it's actually a useful rod that fires smalls hooks with good homing. that launch foes toward the user. It has melee attacks that confuse and can turn enemies into tempora for a short while. Golden Rod: This gleaming rod blinds enemies with melee attacks and has heavy shots with decent knockback and power. It slows the user down, however. Vault Rod: With the longest melee of any rod, dash attacks launch the user into the air. It also have quick charge time, but lacks power. Pencil Rod: This large writing utencil of a rod inflics darkness with melee, and cancels out shots rather than deflect then unless spinning while dashing. Aries Rod: Bearing the sign of the Aries, this rod has improved shot deflection and cancelation as well as quicker speed to and from spinning. It also slightly boosts the users defense. Aurum Rod Gaurdian Rod: This royal rod has the highest shot deflection of any weapon, and has shots with very high shot cancelation. It's somewhat lacking in speed and power, however. Rod: Helaman Rod: A fighting rod based on the one used by Helaman, this rod is suited for close combat, with powerful and quick melee attacks, and well as a charge shots that will knockdown enemies every time. Category:Weapons Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light